The Many Battles of Severus Snape and Hermione
by Elena George
Summary: The end of one war could lead to the next...The last chapter and epilogue are now up. Hope you have enjoyed this little tale of learning to love and live with a completely different person.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: for your entertainment not my profit.

Battles of Severus and Hermione

Prologue 

Four months after Dumbledore's demise on the Astronomy Tower and well before the final battle between the Light and Dark Wizarding world, Hermione Granger figured out that ex-Professor Severus Snape was still on their side. She had rerun all the available information through her logical processes and come to the conclusion that he could have only acted upon the direct command of the Headmaster and not the Dark Lord. She came to this conclusion for numerous reasons, chiefly because Snape had not carried Harry to the Dark Lord that fateful night. Neither had he done harm to any other faculty member nor to any of the students. Only Dumbledore fell at his hand. Given the grave condition of the Headmaster after the destruction of the ring horcrux and the effects of that last night's sojourn after the locket horcrux, perhaps it was merciful that he died instantly. McGonagall and Harry both were well aware of the extreme discomfort of the injury suffered at the ring's destruction. Harry could only surmise that the lake water was not helping his fragile condition. Even then, Harry still hated Snape with an unreasonable passion. It was much like Snape's apparent hatred of Harry. Thus Hermione knew that she had to be the bridge between these two powerful wizards if the Wizarding world was to defeat Voldemort and move forward. Neither man could be sacrificed.

With McGonagall's permission, Hermione sought out Snape. Two months into her search, she discovered a means of contacting him that did not involve owls or the floo network. Neither was Voldemort likely to discover the reconnection. She had found a way of charming Snape's remaining personal possessions into port keys. The ministry had confiscated most of his dark arts books and dark potions manuals.They left behind things they thought had no value – most of his clothes, except his Death Eater robes and mask, and his other personal articles as well as most of his potion ingredients. Hermione took a great chance when she first used the port key to find him. She had a hunch that he was not likely to be at a Death Eater revel or meeting at noon, thus she found herself in his presence. Her sudden appearance stunned Snape. Once he got over the initial surprise of finding his student standing in the middle of his bedroom/study at Spinner's End, he was able to begin setting up less chancy meetings with her. Wormtail still resided with Snape, even though Snape had carried out Draco's task. Voldemort was not pleased to discover Snape had failed to bring Potter along. He had repeatedly administered the _crucio _upon Snape. As a result, Snape was still walking with a tiny bit of a limp, noticeable to Hermione but not to others. At their surreptitious meetings, Snape passed along useful information about where horcruxes might be as well as major attacks planned in advance. Hermione relayed the information to Harry and to McGonagall. Harry and Tonks went after horcruxes while McGonagall let the ministry know of potential targets of Voldemort's wrath. Casualties mounted up on both sides.

After Harry destroyed the second horcrux, he began to suspect where the information was coming from. In a lengthy argument with Hermione, she finally disclosed her source. She was afraid that in the end, Harry might kill Snape for malice's sake. She did not want that on Harry's conscience. It would be more than enough to kill Voldemort and any other Death Eaters who got in the middle of their final battle. Besides, Snape was proving to be reliable source. Even though, he was still caustic and brusque, Hermione found some redeeming qualities in the man and told him so. Snape was as stunned by her revelation as he had been by her first appearance. No one had ever found anything of worth in him, save the Headmaster. Over the intervening months, he found it more and more difficult to tear into Hermione. He actually began to appreciate her great abilities and clever but elegant solutions to problems, outside his classroom. He never had really enjoyed teaching children. They made him uneasy. He preferred working alone or in concert with someone with the same strengths, as he possessed himself. He had a low tolerance for those less gifted than himself. When Wormtail was not around, he would invite Hermione to join him in his laboratory at Spinner's End. At those times, he found her company a pleasant diversion from the war without and the war within.

For her part, Hermione would bring him potion ingredients and then take the completed potions back to Madam Pomfrey. She found this a surprisingly tolerable arrangement. He was mentally stimulating when he was not being nasty. His nastiness diminished over time working with her, seeing her innovate alongside him. They found a rhythm to the work. Hermione began to appreciate Snape as a person and stopped seeing her former snarky potions professor when she visited. They had achieved as sense of friendship and collegiality over the months.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The final battle took place at Hogwarts. Pops of Death Eaters apparating onto the grounds were heard all around. Severus Snape arrived with them. Within minutes, he had shed both his mask and outer robe that had marked him as "the enemy." His real loyalties were evident to all now for the first time. Snape found his way to Harry and stood guard at his back. Snape's loyalties drew fire from the Death Eaters even as his presence would have drawn fire from the Order had he remained with the Death Eaters. Harry, through Hermione's efforts, had made an uneasy peace with his former bitter enemy. Harry had promised her that he would not do Snape in if they all survived the battle. Snape promised Hermione that he would see to it that Harry did survive and ended the Dark Lord's reign of hatred and terror. He promised to stay with Harry until the end, no matter what happened around them.

Good to his word, when Bellatrix LeStrange began to take out Order members with a new curse, Snape locked his jaw and held in check his personal desires to take her on. Bellatrix wisely remained just outside his range. Instead of chasing her down, Snape stayed with Harry and protected him. A few curses made it close enough to nick Snape's arms and legs. Nonetheless, he stood his ground. Bellatrix's newly created curse fired at least thirty poisoned-tipped darts at the victim. And she knew well to stay outside Severus' range as they had long been mortal enemies within the Death Eater ranks, and she was not a little afraid of him. He had sly tricks that nobody knew about. He was a Slytherin's Slytherin. However, Bellatrix was simply a butcher without such finesse.

Bellatrix's cruelty knew no bounds while Snape had always had his limits. She thoroughly enjoyed the mayhem and the kill; the more gruesome the carnage, the more she found pleasure in it. Snape, on the other hand, derived pleasure from the intimidation and terror prior to physical acts of cruelty, but he pulled back when carnage and killing were imminent. For him, the power and thrill of the hunting of and the stalking of the prey were the only satisfying parts. Moreover, Snape's need for control could be sated that way and by keeping the actual violence to a minimum. For Snape, killing meant a loss of control, and he hated losing control of the situation and of himself.

Snape would occasionally shout warnings to Hermione when he could see her in the midst of the fight. When she followed through and removed the attacking Death Eater, she would smile and nod to Snape. If she caught his eye, she would get a nod in return. The work they had done together forged a powerful alliance between them.

Thus, Snape was horrified to see Bellatrix take aim at Hermione. Bellatrix made her final mistake getting just within Snape's range when she fired the curse at Hermione. Snape launched his own curse in Bellatrix's direction at the same moment. Snape's curse laid Bellatrix out, disemboweling her in an instant. However, he was simply not close enough to extend a protection charm around Hermione who was struck by at least twenty of the darts. Hermione looked shocked before she fell to the ground, unconscious. Snape shook with fear and rage but did not leave Harry. It was half an hour later when Harry had finally defeated Voldemort that Snape was able to race to Hermione. Harry ran through his cheering friends and colleagues with Snape.

Snape bent over her and found that there was life left in her. He tore his jacket off, which sent buttons flying in all directions, and flung it at Harry. Snape scooped Hermione into his arms and headed toward the Hospital Wing of the school.

"Potter," he huffed, "in my pockets you will find instructions and a potion to awaken the Headmaster."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks from shock. Then he came to himself and caught up to Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore is alive?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yes," Snape fired back. "I don't have time to explain it to you or to awaken him myself. There is not much time to save Hermione. Take the potion. Be quick about it. Once awake, the Headmaster will take charge. For once, Potter, do as you are told!"

Snape continued forward in his shirtsleeves to get Hermione help. He waded through dozens of casualties. He demanded of those in his way: MOVE! At last he got her to the Infirmary and placed her carefully on a vacant stretcher. Frantically, he looked around for Madam Pomfrey.

Finding her, he grabbed Poppy's arm and dragged her to Hermione, "Poppy. Do something!"

Madam Pomfrey looked Hermione up and down, "Was she hit by Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "Why? What difference does it make? Heal her."

"I can't," Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "There is some kind of poison in the darts. I don't have any more Phoenix tears left to counteract the poison. Furthermore, the darts themselves are barbed and do not come out smoothly. I cannot spend the time to save one if I can save three in the same amount of time."

The mediwitch waved her hand toward the filled to overflowing, "Severus, I can't save them all. I can only do so much. The ones I've tried to treat that LeStrange cursed have all died in a matter of hours anyway," she pointed to covered bodies in a corner. "I suggest you take her somewhere comfortable then get back here and help me."

Snape stood there with his mouth agape slightly. Madam Pomfrey returned to her work. Quietly Snape gathered Hermione back into his arms and began to make his way to his own former chambers.

"Get out of my way, Weasley," he boomed at Ron.

"Where are you taking her?" Ron demanded.

"I'm going to try and save her life. I suggest you get those injuries of yours treated," Snape sneered over his shoulder towards Ron as he did not slacken his pace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He opened the door to his old quarters to find that little had really changed. Once Minerva had decided that Snape was still in the Order, she sealed his rooms for his ultimate return. The Ministry had searched his belongings and found nothing incriminating one way or the other. Minerva had the House Elves put things back in order. Wandlessly, he drew the covers back and then placed Hermione's body on his own bed. Next he turned to his potions locker and laboratory.

Rapidly, Snape began to mix potions. What Phoenix tears that had been in his personal stores had already been raided by upstairs. He mixed some very dark magic, chanting ancient spells over it all. Within fifteen minutes, he had a mixture that satisfied him. Snape took two vials of it plus a dagger into his room where Hermione lay motionless. Gently, he raised her head and shoulders, placing his body behind hers to keep her from choking. Once she ingested potion, Snape put her back on the bed gently. He took her outer garments away, leaving her only in her knickers. Then he covered her tenderly with his sheet. He took the smaller vial of complementary potion to his lips.

Next he went to the desk and wrote a letter for Dumbledore:

_Dear Headmaster,_

_By the time you read this, I hope that Miss Granger will be beginning to revive. I apologise for not being present for your own revival. I trust that Potter was able to follow my instructions successfully._

_Know that I had no other options to revive Hermione since the last of my supply of Phoenix tears have already been used up. Poppy was unable to help._

_Know that I have appreciated your confidence in my loyalties that have remained securely with you and the Order since you first redeemed me after Lily's death. Please understand that I have to do this._

_Faithfully your son,_

_Severus_

He took the dagger once again into his hand. Kicking off his shoes, Snape slipped himself into the bed next to Hermione. He rested behind her, nestling his nose just once into her matted hair.

He whispered tenderly in her ear, "Dearest Hermione, I cannot let you die. I freely give you my life. It's the only thing I have to give you, my beautiful, brilliant, beloved Hermione. I have come to love you with what is left of me."

He rolled up his left sleeve and with a hiss; he sliced his left arm across the fading Dark Mark from his elbow to his wrist down to the bones. Blood poured across Hermione's body. Snape slid the sheet around them both and cradled her body in both arms, making sure that his blood covered all her wounds.

He whispered again to her, "I never thought I would survive this final battle. But know that you have made me whole again. For that, and so much more, I love you."

Slowly Snape lost consciousness in a pool of his own blood. As he slipped into the darkness, he could hear Hermione still breathing. He relaxed and let the spell take its course of life-for-life, his body wrapped around hers.

Harry revived Dumbledore. Once he was out of the crypt, Dumbledore wanted Harry to tell him what had happened, insofar as Harry could remember, even the minute details. Harry was to begin with Snape's participation since it was Snape who was to have revived the Headmaster, not Harry. They surveyed the battlefield and worked their way through the dead and lightly wounded. The severely injured had already been taken to the Hospital Wing. Yet Snape was nowhere to be seen or heard. Dumbledore began to worry about his potions master.

Harry offered, "I think he's probably up in the Hospital Wing. He carried Hermione there and told me to awaken you. I think he had planned to do that himself until Hermione was cursed by Bellatrix LeStrange."

"To the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore directed.

Still no Snape and no Hermione.

"Poppy, where is Severus?" the Headmaster asked.

Just that quickly, Dumbledore and Harry were swarmed with joy-filled Order members. Poppy was so surprised that her mouth stayed open for a good minute. Dumbledore waded through the growing crowd. The mediwitch was working on Ron Weasley who had a broken arm and deep lacerations.

He took her gently by the shoulders, "Where is Severus?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. He brought Miss Granger in. There was nothing I could do for her. LeStrange created a new curse that filled her victims with poisoned-tipped darts. I told him to take her somewhere she could die in peace. I had already watched three cursed by LeStrange die in a matter of hours. He was supposed to come back and help me. That was over an hour ago."

Ron added, "I think he was taking her to the dungeons. That's where it looked like he was heading when he brushed me aside. He said something about trying to save her life."

"Come with me, Harry!" Dumbledore hurried off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They got to Snape's quarters and found the door locked and warded. Dumbledore broke through the wards and entered. He found the note left on the desk, read it, and dropped it quickly. He rushed through the bedroom door. Harry gasped when he saw the tremendous amount of blood seeping through the sheet. Hermione was still breathing and almost beginning to stir. Snape himself was barely breathing. His breaths came infrequently and were nearly too shallow to have made much of a difference.

"Oh Severus, this is such dark magic you chose," Dumbledore muttered. "Still, I know that your heart was in the right place."

He drew his wand and placed a healing aura around the two on the bed. He stepped into the aura, softly singing some ancient spell. He sealed the cut down Snape's arm. It was nearly moot since the blood ran so slowly now and had begun to clot. Snape's face was grey and lifeless, but it held a look of deep peace and calm. Gone was the scowl that had frightened students and fellow faculty. Dumbledore touched Snape's head and heart, murmuring an ancient spell. Next, Dumbledore ran his hand over Hermione's chest and legs where the darts were. He isolated them one at a time. Then he withdrew them magically, dropping the darts on the table by the bed, one-by-one. When the last one had been removed, he began to sing the healing spell again over her. She slipped back into a deep sleep, joining Snape whose breathing had returned to deep and regular. His face was even beginning to return to its normal sallow hue. The next to last thing Dumbledore did was a cleansing spell. Harry watched the blood vanish from the bodies and from the surrounding bedding. Finally, he wrapped a quilt around the sleeping pair.

With a satisfied nod to Snape, Dumbledore stepped back out of the aura, which would remain in place until the couple had recovered sufficiently to survive on their own. He took Harry's shoulder and led him out, closing the door behind them.

"Harry, they need their rest now. Come, let's see what we can do upstairs," he spoke so softly to the young man, Harry hardly heard him.

"Professor," Harry began.

"Shhh. They need their rest now," Dumbledore reiterated.

When they were near the Hospital Wing, Harry asked again, "Professor, what happened down there?"

"Professor Snape was willing to offer his life in exchange for Miss Granger's. That is the most powerful and ancient magic of all. It kept her alive until we finished the undoing Bellatrix's poison just now."

"He loves her?" Harry was thunderstruck. "Snape's, sorry sir, I mean Professor Snape, always made out to hate us all. He's called us 'dunderheads' all through school, and he used to single Hermione out as an 'insufferable know-it-all.'"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore counseled him, "He loves her. This is a love that transcends all else. It's the kind of love that your mother Lily had for you. It's the kind of love that I wanted to manifest itself in you."

"What if Hermione does not share those feelings?" Harry was worried. He knew Snape to be an overly possessive man.

"There will always be that bond of blood between them, Harry. But I suspect that Professor Snape will never make mention of it unless he senses a reciprocal feeling from Miss Granger," Dumbledore explained in his gentle way. "By the way, no, I have no idea if he has romantic feelings for her, but he does love her dearly. There are so many different kinds of love given to us, Harry. Only time will tell which ones we are seeing this day."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They slept for 72 hours; Snape stayed wrapped around Hermione. Slowly, they began to come back around. Hermione was quietly aware that there was a warm person asleep behind her. She felt his arms wrapped protectively around her. The soft cotton of his shirt soothed her back. Her skin was exceptionally sensitive to his one bared arm encircling her; his warm steady breath on the back of her neck awakened feelings within her. This man had been willing to give his life for hers. There was something deeply appealing in that. Within a few moments, Snape became aware of being alive then he felt and heard Hermione breathing next to him. He was overjoyed!

Snape pulled himself up onto an elbow and gently smoothed her hair back. He placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Severus," Hermione whispered his given name for the first time. "I know what you did. And I love you, too."

"The Headmaster was here," Snape examined his arm and then tucked himself back under Hermione, the sheet, and quilt.

"Yes, so was Harry," Hermione spoke softly. "I could feel their love together with yours."

"Love is the most powerful and ancient of magic," Snape began. "It gives life to the lifeless, just as you have given me."

"Marry me, Severus Snape," Hermione finally said without even turning around to look at him. She luxuriated within his embrace, wrapping her arms around his.

"Marry me, Hermione Granger," he replied with a smile crossing his face.

They lay together a few more minutes, then Snape spoke again, "I suppose you're going to want children."

"Certainly," replied Hermione. "You may find that your own children don't annoy you nearly as much as other people's do," a hint of a smile crossed her face.

Snape was quiet a while longer, "Well, maybe. One…or two," he paused, "I just don't want a pack of them like the Weasleys have."

Hermione chuckled to herself.

"I suppose we'd better get up and present ourselves to the Headmaster before he comes down here himself to fetch us," Snape began. "You may have the bathroom first. There are plenty of towels. Take one of my shirts from the cupboard and transfigure it for yourself." He kissed her forehead before releasing her from his embrace.

While Hermione was in the bath, Snape floo'd the kitchen for something to eat for them. Dobby bounded through the fireplace with an enormous tray of fruits, muffins, and piping hot tea.

"It's so good to have Mister Professor and Missie Hermione back," Dobby began. "Mister Harry Potter would have been so unhappy had…"

Hermione came through the bedroom door, "Dobby!"

Dobby beamed his crooked smile and bounced to her. He bowed low and adored her.

"Thank you, Dobby," she offered. "The breakfast looks delicious. Tell Harry and the Headmaster, we'll be up shortly."

Dobby nodded and bowed deeply. He left with a pop, grinning all the while at Snape who just wanted anything with some caffeine in it.

After he had consumed his second cup of tea, he looked Hermione up and down, raised an eyebrow, "I must say that shirt looks much better on you than it does me."

Hermione giggled as she ate a muffin, "Your turn in the bathroom. I promise I did not steam it up too much."

Snape leaned over and kissed her neck before sweeping from the room, "Save me something."

By noon, the couple reappeared in the Great Hall. Snape chose to come through the far door instead of the one behind where he usually sat. He wanted the entire school to see him parade Hermione before them. Hermione saw Harry with Ron at the Gryffindor table. She gave them both fierce hugs. Still, she was torn as to where to sit and with whom. Snape felt her indecision and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You graduated last year, Hermione. You are not bound to sit at your House Table any longer. Furthermore, you are betrothed to me and may sit with me at the High Table, if you like," his black eyes caressed hers.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I would like you to sit with me," he replied almost possessively.

She took his arm and accompanied him to the High Table.

Ron looked at Harry, "Guess she's made her decision, eh Mate."

Harry gave Ron a smile, "Guess she has. Professor Dumbledore said that the blood bond was strong and would last a lifetime."

Ron grumbled, "I guess that throws me out of the running."

"Should have made your move a year ago, Ron," counseled Harry. "There were so many marriages after our year graduated."

"No, more like after Krum left for Darmstrang after the Tri-Wizard competition," Ron muttered.

"Well, you had plenty of time," Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, instead all I did was snog Lavender. I just wanted Hermione to think that I was, you know…" Ron's voice trailed off with a sigh.

"Much as I don't want to admit it," Harry started, "Snape is her equal, at least intellectually. I just hope that his general unpleasantness does not rub off on Hermione or get in their way."

"I dunno, Mate. Did you see the look in his eyes?" Ron offered.

"Which one? The possessive 'She's Mine and You Can't Have Her' or the triumphant 'Ha, Ha, I win, You Lose!' look he gave us," Harry chuckled.

"No, it's the look that my Dad gives my Mum when they think nobody's watching," Ron sighed again. "He's in love with her. He'll do anything she wants him to. It's up to her to figure that part out, which she will, probably sooner than later. My Mum did in no time flat. Women…"

Harry burst out laughing.

Ron continued, "I never thought I would ever say this, but I feel kinda sorry for Snape. He just thinks he's in charge."

Snape and Hermione walked the length of the Great Hall. They never took their eyes off the High Table and the Headmaster who was smiling broadly at them both. His eyes twinkled, as they never had before. Dumbledore was genuinely delighted to see that Snape had finally found a woman who would have him and one who would be his equal partner, and quite unlikely to take unnecessary guff from the Potions Master. Snape stopped before Dumbledore and bowed his head.

"Headmaster."

"Good to see you, Severus, Hermione," he began. "I trust your little nap has restored you to good health?"

Hermione beamed at Dumbledore and McGonagall who was smiling, too.

"Right as rain," she began.

McGonagall cut her off and offered, "Hermione, you have been awarded The Order of Merlin, Second Class, for your work to defeat Voldemort. The ceremony will be in a few days, here at the school."

"And you, Severus, have finally been awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class, and I highly doubt that anyone will take it back this time," added Dumbledore.

Snape sneered, "It would not bother me in the least if they did. Not this time."

Holding one hand, he placed a hand behind Hermione's back and nudged her forward, "Headmaster, Minerva, may I present my betrothed to the High Table."

Dumbledore began the applause that thundered through the Hall. Even what was left of the Slytherin table cheered for their much-respected Head of House.

McGonagall muttered under her breath, "About time, too."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

McGonagall arranged for a room at the school for Hermione. Thus, she could be close to Snape who "behaved" better when his fiancée was nearby than when she left the grounds. Spinner's End had been all but destroyed in the days leading up to the final battle, so Snape was left only with quarters at Hogwarts. Minerva was amazed by the transformation of her friend's outlook on life. The twin relief of being rid of Voldemort and finding someone who would put up with him had done wonders for his personality among his colleagues. McGonagall doubted it would have any lasting impact on how he terrorized his classes though. Snape would still be Snape. Since the couple had known one another literally for years, a short engagement was indicated. Snape would have married her that day if McGonagall had not had a "friendly little chat" with him after lunch and away from Hermione.

"Now Severus," she began, "a girl gets married only once to her 'Prince Charming' and she wants it to be beautiful. Hermione may be the brightest and most logical witch of her age, but she is still a girl."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Minerva," replied Snape as honestly as he knew how. "She's agreed to be my wife, and I wish to get married now."

"Yes, and if you push her, she may just push you away," Minerva responded. "She's a woman in her own right; she is not your possession. Treat her like a possession and you may find that she bolts."

Snape was shocked by this revelation, "Minerva, you know I'm not, shall we say, very good with relationships. I can't walk around on eggshells. Hermione knows what I'm like, and she chose me anyway."

"Yes, she did," Minerva offered, "so don't you make her unchoose you by acting foolishly. For once, listen to me when I offer you advice. You are a curmudgeon, always have been, likely always will be, just don't be an overly aggressive one this time."

Snape grumbled a little, deep in his throat. However, he knew that Minerva would not steer him in a wrong direction.

"So how long should I wait?" Severus really wanted to know.

"Try asking her, Severus," Minerva kindly smiled at him.

Snape pursed his lips, "I shall do just that. Thank you, Minerva."

"Let me know…"she gloated.

He rolled his eyes back at her and said nothing.

Hermione decided it would take her six months to properly plan a wedding. The Great Hall would serve as their chapel since it would be winter by that time and a garden wedding was out of the question. Both wanted the ceremony at the school. The Ministry lifted its ban on married faculty for Snape. Snape would remain the Potions Master for Hogwarts while his new wife would apprentice in Arithmancy with Professor Vector as she had planned even before graduation.

Dumbledore officiated. Draco, who had survived the final battle, served as Snape's best man while Ginny Weasley stood next to Hermione. Harry sat on Hermione's side along with the entire Weasley family. McGonagall had placed the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins together behind Snape. The Great Hall was packed with well wishers. The Order of the Phoenix members filled Snape's first row, as they were the only family he had.

Dumbledore announced to the crowd, "It is not often that Hogwarts is blessed to play host to nuptials. Formerly, our faculty was not permitted to marry. It was the only way to protect the families from the threats from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. However, since these two people played such an important part of Voldemort's defeat, it seemed only proper that they marry here and remain with us."

They knelt before Dumbledore and exchanged vows and rings. The celebration lasted until very early Monday morning, even though the couple had retreated to their quarters well before then.

"You think anyone will miss us, Severus?" Hermione wondered as they arrived in the dungeon quarters formerly inhabited solely by the dour Potions Master.

"Nobody ever misses me. They might miss you though," he sniggered. "We can rejoin the party tomorrow if you like."

"You think it will go on that long?" Hermione mused.

"Without a doubt. The Headmaster loves a good party, as does Minerva. And with the Dark Lord gone, it's time to let the party go on and on. They are celebrating that as much as they are celebrating our marriage," Snape noted as they arrived in the dungeons by his quarters.

He lifted her into his arms, "Now, would you like to open our door?"

Hermione lifted his wand and commanded, "Alohamora!" as the door swung open.

Snape had done some redecorating for her. The chambers were no longer as dark as they once had been. He had added more torchlights and had added a lustrous gold accenting for his Gryffindor bride. However, there was only so much that could be done with rooms in the dungeons. Slytherin green was still the dominant colour, and that was unlikely to ever change much.

Snape withdrew a bottle of chilled champagne and removed the cork. He poured two glasses and handed one to his wife, "To us, now and always!"

He took her in his arms and began to kiss her slowly and methodically. His hands undid her robe and dress, depositing kisses as he went, even as those same hands began to memorize the feel of her body. Neither was Hermione shy when it came to undressing her new husband either. Her hands moved deftly and hypnotically over his person. While there were no lost buttons or catches, it did not take them very long to move from the sitting room to the bedroom, dropping the garments of the other as they went. Hours later, momentarily sated, the new lovers slept as soundly as they had under Dumbledore's healing spells.

Monday morning meant back to work and a fresh routine for both who were quite sore from the weekend's "workout." Since they had not yet figured out who got the bath first, they decided to share the tub. That would not be the case Tuesday, for that idea proved unworkable if they were to actually get to work. Bathing together was great for their sex life but failed to get anyone ready for teaching or learning. Snape discovered that his years of celibacy and newly found sensuality did little for his reputation as Hogwarts most feared professor. He was able to contain his internal humming and to manifest his external scowl; however, the power to take points and humiliate students seemed to have withdrawn itself from his teaching repertoire. No sex before work, he decided. He had an image to maintain. Hermione had an equally difficult time focusing on her apprenticeship. Professor Vector sent her away at lunchtime for the rest of the day. Sex with lunch did nothing for Snape's trying to regain his composure for the afternoon classes. He was beginning to understand why the Board had banned marriage for faculty.

After dinner at the High Table, Snape and Hermione strolled the castle's quieter halls trying to walk off entirely too much dinner. Hermione respected his position and did not attempt to hold his hand as they made their way through the hallways. However, that "touch-me-not" ended abruptly when they meandered their way to their rooms.

"Hermione," murmured Snape as he caressed her on the couch before the warm fire, "No more sex for breakfast or lunch."

The best she could muster was a moan as he took his liberties.

"I can't keep my mind on being me," he growled and purred as she took her liberties.

Clothes began to pile up around the back of the couch as quickly as they were discarded over shoulders.

Hermione dug her nails into his naked back, "Severus, I want you. I _need _you now!"

That was all he needed to hear before sweeping her up into his shirtless arms and off to the bedroom. The door kicked shut in Crookshanks' face.

Three hours later, Snape was on patrol. It was his night to catch curfew breakers. He really should have thought of that and switched duty with anyone else. He caught four couples and sent them scurrying for their dormitories. All were amazed that he did not deduct any points that evening – not even from the Gryffindors he caught.

Upon his return, he found Hermione brushing out her hair in their bedroom.

"You are a terrible influence on me," kneeling next to her, he moved her hair away from the back of her neck so he could kiss it. "I caught several couples snogging one another senseless and could not bring myself to take points," he continued to do what he was doing.

Hermione started to giggle then simply got lost in what her husband was doing. She moved her neck, giving him more access to sensitive areas. Slowly, she turned the seat around to face him. Taking his shoulders, she rose to begin her own ministrations. He had already dropped his teaching robe on a chair in the sitting room. He had also left his shoes next to the chair for morning. Hermione proceeded to unbutton his coat from the neck downward. He sloughed it away.

"I don't suppose you could find something with fewer buttons," Hermione mumbled between kisses. "Short of tearing it off you, this takes too long, Severus."

"Mmm. I'll see what I can do," he moaned in her ear as he let the offending coat drop to the floor; they stood up to continue.

Next her fingers went for the buttons on his trousers, which fell away swiftly. He moved her closer to himself and to their bed. His shirt hung halfway down to his knees. Before Hermione undid those shirt buttons, she ran her hands across his chest just to hear him purr for her. Then she finally undid the last of the night's buttons and that, too, fell away. He held her as they fell slowly onto the turned down bed. A moment more and they were better situated.

Tuesday Snape rose early and took his bath alone. A wave of his wand and the bathroom was ready for Hermione's needs. The mirror was cleared of steam and fresh towels were hung on the racks. He picked up their discarded clothes from the night before and deposited them in the hamper for the House Elves.

"Hermione," he kissed her awake, "it's time to get ready for the day."

"What time is it, Severus?"

"A little after six. The bath is all yours," he replied as he looked through his choice of clothes. "You know, until we see Madam Malkin, you're stuck with buttons," he smiled affectionately to her.

He put on a fresh white shirt and black cravat. He took his coat with him to the sitting room where he'd left his shoes. He sat contemplating what kind of attire his wife wanted after he'd pulled his shoes back over his socked feet. He liked the way he dressed he mused as he donned the coat. After all, it had served him well enough all these years. He was not sure he wanted to alter his style. At least she had not suggested that he cut his hair or pull it back in a ponytail. He shook his head; how undignified, he grumbled to himself.

Hermione came out and leaned over to kiss him lovingly. He responded in kind.

"Let's not get started…" he cautioned her as he pulled her into his lap. "You know I can't think clearly when you make love to me first thing of a morning."

"You are such a tease, Severus Snape," she smiled into his eyes. "I could say the same thing of you. I have never been sent from class because I had no capacity to think before we married."

"At least I was not alone in my incapacity then," he smirked at her with a slap to her buttocks, he rose with them both.

"To breakfast, then?" his eyebrow rose.

"To breakfast then," she smiled and threw her robe across her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They began to settle into a more workable routine for them both. Snape took the curfew hall duty on nights before her cycle. He simply could not fathom her sudden and unprovoked irrationality once a month. It was just much easier to avoid unnecessary conflict. He would simply patrol until he thought it was likely she was fast asleep. They had already solved the up or down toilet seat in her favour. He had, after all, found Crookshanks playing in the water. Mortified to think that he kissed Hermione who kissed or was kissed by this animal…he put not only the seat down, but also the lid down and said no more.

They had solved the temperature fight in his favour. He liked it cold, especially to sleep; and she would simply burrow more closely to her husband's warmth. They had discovered the joys of foreplay and making love in front of the fire, so long as they did not fall asleep there. When they did, both awakened the next morning in a foul mood. Hermione because she'd been too cold the night before; and Severus because his joints no longer could stand the floor for that many hours, no matter how many blankets were thrown down beforehand.

Hermione's first year of apprenticeship was nearly over when she became pregnant with their first child. It was such a smooth pregnancy, that they did not discover it until she was four months along and clothes stopped fitting properly. Even so, Severus found himself hovering over her even more protectively than at any time previously. This sparked more than one verbal duel. The "old" Professor Snape reemerged on his classes. Snape had decided to forego making love with his wife while she was pregnant. He worried that it might hurt his child. Nothing, he vowed, would ever hurt _his _child! That served only to annoy Hermione as well as all of Snape's potions classes. Snape also provoked more than one fight with his wife by being overprotective in the extreme. Hermione finally threw him out of the bedroom and onto the couch. The next day was absolute hell for his classes.

Minerva motioned for Hermione to come sit with her when Snape was late for the noon meal, "Hermione, dear, are you and Severus fighting?"

"What makes you think that, Minerva?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Severus has taken a total of fifty points from Gryffindor this morning alone," she began. "It hasn't been that bad since you, Harry, and an assortment of Weasleys were here as students." Her smile was genuine but also held a touch of concern.

"His hovering finally got to me, and I put him on the couch," Hermione confessed.

McGonagall nodded knowingly, "Yes, dear, I understand. He wants everything to go well for you and the baby."

"You know he did not really want children, at least I don't think so anyway. Then we got pregnant," Hermione sighed.

"Nonsense, dear. Severus wants what will please you," Minerva consoled. "He loves you more than you can imagine."

"But, Minerva! He acts as if I'll break!" Hermione uttered in disgust.

"He's a man, dear. They all act that way," Minerva commented in a matter-of-fact tone. "When the child gets here, you can bet he will be even more overprotective of his son or daughter. If you have a daughter, woe betide the suitors," she laughed.

All Hermione could do was roll her eyes, shake her head, and mutter something about men…

When Snape returned from Hogsmeade that evening with what he hoped would be a suitable peace offering for Hermione, he found her asleep curled up in his favourite chair. He wrapped her in his cloak and kissed her forehead softly. He put the wrapped crystal kneazle on his desk and began to grade yesterday's papers from his sixth years. Hermione awoke to the sounds of Snape's scratching across said papers. She smiled at her husband.

"Good nap?" he wondered.

With a long stretch and a scratch for her expanding belly, she strolled over to where he was and put her arms around him, "Wonderful! I was dreaming of you. More specifically," she began to unbutton his coat and shirt from behind him, "tearing your clothes off and making passionate love to you."

"Mmm. Sounds wickedly delicious," he smirked. "But I don't want to hurt our child."

"I checked with Poppy this afternoon. She assures me that it won't," Hermione handed him a parchment on things to do and not to do when pregnant. "I miss you," she nibbled on his ear and ran her hands down the inside of his shirt feeling him shiver with anticipation.

Swiftly he spun around on her, lifted her off her feet, and carried her off to their chamber. They both missed breakfast the next morning, having overslept. Snape conjured himself a pot of tea before his first class arrived. They feared the potions master's ill temper that had exploded on the class the day before, even his own Slytherins. He was still a scowling, heavy-handed taskmaster and perfectionist, but his anger had abated. After about a month of marriage, Snape had finally figured out how to maintain his absolute control over the class and his off-duty hours in balance. The pregnancy had put that completely out of balance, but they now had a way to solve that problem, too. Both Severus and Hermione Snape were logical creatures, and problems were meant to be solved not to be evil ongoing things with lives of their own. Snape would continue to inspire fear amongst the student populace. Minerva gave Hermione a little nod of thanks at lunch.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Snape never saw it coming – the explosion of a seventh year's cauldron. He had been examining and criticizing one of the other student's work when the one behind him blew up sending shards of metal and copious amounts of potion all over him and four students. Several chunks of metal lodged themselves in Snape's back and one dug into his head. The concussion had knocked him out cold. Several of the students nearby began to douse him and the other students who had been covered in potion with water to try and rinse it off. The water made the blood look worse by spreading it across the floor in great pools of red. He was still unconscious when Poppy saw him in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was kept at a distance as Poppy removed the metal fragments from his skull and back. His clothing lay in shreds near where Madam Pomfrey was working. Slowly, he began to regain consciousness. He saw a fuzzy Hermione standing at a distance, being held by Minerva.

"I'm okay," he sputtered in her general direction. "Just another Longbottom…" he passed into unconsciousness again.

Hermione's lower lip twitched slightly before she began to chew on it in earnest. Tears flowed freely down her face. After a few hours, a cleaned-up Snape was allowed to return to his quarters with his wife if he promised to take it easy for the rest of the week. The affected students were kept over night. Professor Dumbledore served as his substitute for the next day and a half. Now it was Hermione's turn to fuss over him. At first, he resented it greatly until she applied the ointments to his back that Madam Pomfrey had sent home with them. That simply felt too good to fuss much. His analysis proved that while explosive the botched potion was inherently non-toxic. Hermione was greatly relieved as was Dumbledore for several students had also been splashed in the accident. The new "Longbottom" drew several detentions with Filch when the patched-up Snape returned to his classroom. He was even harsher than ever with his classes.

The time came for Hermione to deliver; her husband was utterly useless. Molly, who was always like a surrogate Mum to Hermione, attended the birth. She had gotten over Hermione's choice of Snape over Ron for a husband before the pregnancy. When Dumbledore was revived after Voldemort was killed and the remaining Death Eaters scattered, Molly's hatred of Snape had dissipated in an instance. So it was Molly who presented Severus Snape with a tiny bundle of daughter. Initially, he was afraid to take the child.

"Here, Severus," Molly began, "she won't break. Put your hand under her head and neck then cradle the rest of her body like this."

Molly tucked his child into his arms and adjusted his hold so the baby would feel secure. Hermione looked on with tears in her eyes. Snape looked at his daughter with the utmost of wonder. He ran a gentle finger down her face, ending with her tiny nose. A smile began to cross his worried face. He then looked at his wife.

"She's beautiful, Hermione," was all that would come out.

Once Hermione felt like moving again, the family went back to their quarters. Hagrid had made a cradle for Hermione's baby from a solid block of oak he found in the Forbidden Forest. The headboard bore the red and gold Gryffindor crest, and a green Slytherin snake adorned the footboard. The baby slept in her parents' room.

Snape found himself even more exhausted than he had in the first heady days of marriage. Baby Alexandra slept for a total of two or three hours before she let out a wake-the-dead howl for food. Even if Snape had not been the one appointed to bring her to her Mum, he would scarcely have gotten any sleep anyway. The penetrating cries of the newborn could be heard echoing throughout the dungeons. Her demands could easily be made out in the Slytherin Common Room when all else was silent. Snape had considered sleeping in his classroom until Hermione vetoed it. "In for a penny, in for a pound" was her philosophy. He had enjoyed making this little noisemaker; he could enjoy tending her needs. Hermione's nerves were as frayed as Snape's.

Even so, he knew better than to say anything about not having wanted children in the first place. When he was in a right frame of mind, he adored his little daughter. Soon enough, Alexandra began sleeping through the night. Her parents collapsed with exhaustion. By the time, Alexandra had begun to crawl effectively; their sex life had quietly created a new little Snape. Again, Snape said nothing when they found out why Hermione was sick every morning. Her first trimester was agony and misery unending. It was so unlike her experience with Alexandra who was now merrily working her way through her father's papers. She could pull herself up and could easily demolish his desk if he turned his back on her. Finally, he gave up grading at home.

At long last, Hermione felt better and finished her apprenticeship with Professor Vector. She was undecided as to what she wanted to do next though. Part of her wanted to stay at home with their children, and part of her wanted to pursue a career. Meanwhile, Snape began to look for a larger place to live. His family had stretched itself out of his bachelor quarters at Hogwarts. Besides, he did not want his children anywhere near his main potions laboratory until they were old enough to understand. Thus, Hogsmeade seemed the logical choice.

Molly came over to watch Alexandra when Snape took Hermione into Hogsmeade to give her approval to the house he'd found. It was an older house with three floors and a cellar. Snape had plans to make the cellar his inner sanctum for potions and other experiments. His library salvaged from Spinner's End would make a good third floor study.

Hermione thought that the house needed a lot of work, "Severus…"

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione," he began. "It's in great need of repair. But it's what I can afford. The property at Spinner's End was not worth much. It's close by school. It's in our own community. Our children can grow up with other witches and wizards. They won't have to hide their talents."

She hugged her husband, "I know. It's just that…"

"You envisioned something else," he sighed. "So did I, but this is what is here. And, yes, I am well aware that it looks more like The Burrow or Harry's Grimmauld Place than it does Malfoy Manor. And don't think that does not give me pause either."

"Do you think we could 'borrow' House Elves to put it back in order?" she wondered since she'd gotten past her S.P.E.W. days. Not all house elves had been like Dobby.

"I can ask. I'm sure that the castle will be glad to not have another screaming Snape when that time comes. You remember that Alexandra kept all the dungeons awake in her first few months," he smirked. "Quite a set of lungs on that one…"

"Just like her father, I'd say," Hermione retorted with a wicked little grin.

"Maybe so, but at least she is looking more like her Mum than me," he held her close resting his chin upon her head. "So, could we make this old house our home?"

"As long as you and our children are there, I can make any place our home, Severus," Hermione assured him.

He smirked, "Ah, but can you cook?"

"I guess we'll find out together, won't we," she laughed.

A week before the Snapes were to move, Hermione slipped down the stairs to the dungeons after dinner in the Great Hall. This pregnancy had made her less than graceful. Her balance was completely off. Snape had left fifteen minutes earlier to monitor a detention. Alexandra sat by her Mum and wailed until a Slytherin sixth-year boy happened by. The young man took Alexandra by the hand to her Dad. A panicked Snape came roaring out of his classroom, leaving Alexandra in the care of his house where he directed the young man to take his daughter.

Molly collected the child a few hours later after all the Slytherin girls had passed the child around, cooing over her. A sleeping Alexandra was tucked into the lap of a seventh year girl when Molly arrived. Snape, as McGonagall predicted, turned out to be an extremely overprotective father. He seldom allowed Alexandra out of his sight when he was not teaching, and he most certainly did not farm her out to immature young people, as he deemed the entire student body. When he and Hermione wanted time to themselves, Molly or Ginny were favoured as babysitters. Molly had become the closest person to a grandparent Alexandra knew.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Snape sat in the dark at Hermione's bedside in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey recommended that Hermione be transferred to St. Mungo's in the morning. For now, she was in an artificial sleep. He could feel knots of worry forming in his neck and shoulders. Every so often, he would reach out and stroke his wife's face and whisper some of her favourite lines of poetry to her. Mostly he sat in the dark scared out of his wits.

Hermione was taken to St. Mungo's with Snape in tow. Dumbledore again took his classes. Molly kept Alexandra at The Burrow while Hermione struggled for her own life and the life of her second child. McGonagall could have sworn she heard Snape screaming all the way from London when the child came three months early and survived only a few hours. Snape buried his daughter Olivia at The Burrow. Knowing how much Hermione loved the Weasleys, she would feel better if their daughter were near people who loved her. Then he returned with Alexandra to Hogwarts since Hermione remained in a coma from multiple complications. The Healers chased him home because his constant suggestions and potion options were getting in their way of treating his wife successfully. He was allowed a few hours on weekends until such time as Hermione regained consciousness.

Alexandra and Crookshanks were Snape's only consolation during his off hours. A succession of House Elves cared for her during class hours. The only consolation for students was that he would not assign detention with himself. A week of detention with Filch was preferable to one detention with Snape in a snit, even for Slytherins who also felt his wrath. Furthermore, their grades sank to new school lows. He took nightly patrols and deducted points with abandon as never before. His temperament was worse than before he "discovered" Hermione as a woman, lover, and companion. Minerva constantly prayed for Hermione's restoration, as she did not know how long she and the student body could put up with the dour Potions Master in his current state of mind.

Only Alexandra escaped his anger. Instead, he doted on her when not in class or on patrol. He would rock her and tell her stories for hours every night. He would brush her soft chestnut brown locks and tell her how much like her Mum she looked. Truth be told, Alexandra looked an awfully lot like both her parents. She had Hermione's soft eyes and easy laugh but her father's darker hair, with a slight curl, and lanky body. Her nose had yet to finalize itself. Since both parents were possessed of drive, determination, and boundless curiosity, Alexandra got a double dose of the good and the bad personality traits. She could be a demanding child, quite a handful even for the likes of Severus Snape. Mostly, she had Daddy twisted around her fingers, just as her Mum had him twisted. But when it mattered, rules were enforced for Snape was not about to have an undisciplined child living under his roof.

On a Thursday many weeks into the ordeal, McGonagall interrupted Snape's fifth-year Double Potions class with the message that he was required in the Headmaster's Officer. Snape's stomach fell through the floor as did his visage. Class dismissed! He scurried through the halls and up to Dumbledore's office as fast as he could. McGonagall was completely unable to keep up with him. Even she feared the worst. What would her friend Severus do without his wife whom he adored? The blood bond of the day of Voldemort's defeat was indeed more powerful than any other magic she'd ever experienced before. She arrived in Dumbledore's office in time to see Snape stepping through the floo for St. Mungo's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Snape was led to Hermione's bedside where she was now awake and talking. He nearly snatched her out of the bed; instead, he settled himself for sitting on the edge and holding onto her for dear life. Neither spoke for quite some time; they simply held each other. Snape stroked his wife's hair then pulled back to look in her eyes. He ran his hand across her face before kissing her ever so tenderly.

His voice nearly cracked when finally he spoke, "I have missed you terribly, Hermione."

She looked up at him with deep affection and tears, "Have you taken your frustration out on the students, Severus?"

"I don't know," was his honest answer.

She looked askance at him, "What does that mean?"

"It means I've been out of my mind with worry. I haven't been myself without you," he mustered the truth from the depths of his soul.

She nestled herself onto his chest, "I'm back."

He stroked her hair and let his fingers tangle in its mass. He tucked his head down into her neck.

The Healer broke in, "You may return to Hogwarts this afternoon. We are releasing you to Madam Pomfrey's care. We are sorry for the loss of your child. We did what we could, Mrs. Snape. The child simply was not old enough to survive."

Snape gave his wife a pitiful look of anguish, "I named her Olivia as we had planned. She is at rest at The Burrow as I thought you would want."

Hermione gave a shuddering breath and buried her face in his chest again; she sobbed softly. Snape held and rocked her gently. His heart was breaking, too, truth be told. The snarky old git had let someone in at long last. For him, this kind of pain was infinitely more excruciating than the Dark Lord's _cruciatas_ curse. But this pain also came with joy and pleasure that he'd never known before. He would not surrender it for the world; it was more than a fair exchange.

"When you are fully healed, we will try again," he whispered in her ear. "You shall have as many children as you want. And, even if it's a pack of them like the Weasleys, who by the way, have been very good to me of late. I now consider them friends," he confided to Hermione.

She smiled, "Best news I've heard, short of coming home to you and Alexandra."

They floo'd straight away to their quarters at Hogwarts. Their house in Hogsmeade was ready to move in, but Snape just could not motivate himself to make the move without his wife. He considered that as Hermione still had healing to do that they would remain in his quarters until she was fully recovered. He did not want her chasing after Alexandra up and down stairs until her body was ready for that kind of exercise. Perhaps they'd stay until they were pregnant again. It was always as option. Besides, he was rather fond of his quarters in the dungeons.

Within minutes of their arrival, Madam Pomfrey came to check on her patient. She agreed with Snape that Hermione could remain in their quarters so long as somebody kept an eye on Alexandra until Hermione was more fully healed. Otherwise, Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to insist that Hermione recover in the Hospital Wing! Ginny agreed to come during Snape's class times to keep Hermione company and to keep an eye on "Miss Wiggles," as Ginny had affectionately nicknamed her Goddaughter Alexandra. Snape took all his meals in their quarters unless the Headmaster specifically requested his presence at the Staff Table. Within two months, things were back to normal. The Snape family ate breakfast in the dungeons while Professor Snape took lunch at the Staff Table.

Alexandra made it impossible for the whole family to eat upstairs. She was simply a very busy little girl. She'd rather play than eat. When she did eat, she'd zoom by and one parent or the other would shovel food in her mouth. Her "terrible two's" came with a vengeance. Alexandra performed her first magic when she was a mere 28 months old. She was quite angry with her Daddy and let him have it. He was attempting to give her a bath when she willed the bubbles and water to spray all over him. Before he knew it, Snape was soaked through and from head to toe. It would take the House Elves an hour to put the bathroom right again. He was both annoyed and overjoyed. His daughter would be a powerful witch, like her Mum! They first just had to survive her childhood…

Alexandra was over her "terrible two's" and into her "three's" and quite the talker when her parents informed her that she was going to have a baby brother or sister of her very own and that they would be moving into their house in Hogsmeade. She was not convinced that she much liked those ideas, but she would live with it since it seemed to bring Mum and Dad much happiness. Moreover, despite their daily contests of wills, she dearly loved her parents. Alexandra already displayed profuse Slytherin traits, much to her father's approval.

For the time being, Hermione opted for a career at home rather than accepting the offer the Ministry had made. Alexandra required direct parental supervision if she was to become a productive member of the Wizarding world. Daycare simply was not an option. Both Hermione and Severus understood their daughter well. When their new little one arrived, care would have to be taken to ensure that Alexandra did not feel left out. Both parents were keenly aware of having been an only child themselves. Up to this point, that was what Alexandra had been. Hermione and Severus had several verbal jousting matches during her third pregnancy. He was scared to death that this child of his would die, too; and perhaps even take his Hermione at the same dreadful time. He silently regretted telling Hermione she could have as many children as she wanted. He was happy with just Alexandra. His coping skills had not expanded to include talking about fear, so he did what he knew best – control.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

McGonagall won the staff bet as to when he would be sent to Hogwarts for the night, but she lost the next bet when he did not return home the next night. His quarters were Spartan in comparison to when he lived there full time, but they were adequate. He had a cupboard, desk, and bed – alone. He had become very accustomed to not having to sleep alone anymore; he tossed, turned and failed to get any sleep at all.

Snape was exceptionally cranky the next day and took his displeasure out on all his potions classes and students in general who simply crossed his path. Word spread quickly and students invented new ways to navigate the castle. Even his Slytherins muttered about bribing his wife to take him back. Snape spent nearly a week there while he plotted how to get home with out losing too much face in the process. He desperately needed his wife's presence and a good night's sleep. Minerva had much to say in the matter, as well.

Friday afternoon proved confrontational for Snape. Minerva had watched house points evaporating like water in the desert all week. She was very much aware that he had been moved back into his old quarters at Hogwarts. She went to his office where he was grading papers and grumbling to himself. He looked over his reading glasses at her when she banged the door back against the wall, startling him.

"So Severus, you and Hermione are fighting again, aren't you? What is it this time?" McGonagall demanded to know.

"Why whatever makes you think we are fighting Minerva?" glancing over his spectacles, Snape asked in his most noncommittal voice. He rested his quill and removed the glasses.

"You're here and not at home with your wife and daughter. Last time it was the couch. This time, she sent you out of the house entirely, didn't she? Then, let's add house points to the signs that Severus is fighting with Hermione, or the loss of them. You've reset the clock to the beginning of the school year. All by yourself, I might add! You've even emptied the Slytherin points." she was exasperated. "What is it this time, too much hovering again? Remember, I was here for Alexandra…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Minerva," Snape assured her, or more likely himself. Then he opened up and yelled at her, "Besides, when I did not hover, see what happened to my daughter Olivia? I let her die. It's my fault that Hermione had that spill down the stairs. It's my fault that she nearly died at St. Mungo's. I lost my daughter and nearly lost my wife because I failed them both! If I had been at Hermione's side instead of monitoring a detention, I could have caught her. Olivia would be alive today, if only I had been there!"

She strode toward him, "Severus, this really must stop. You have got to stop blaming yourself for any and everything that goes awry. You did not cause Olivia to die nor any of Hermione's subsequent complications. It was a hard pregnancy to begin with."

He sat there staring at her. Then he looked away and began to pick at his fingernails.

"Severus?"

"Minerva?" his head was still down.

"Why can't you just apologise to your wife?" she inquired. "And promise her not to hover – quite so much. Tell her why you hover. Apologise!"

"Why can't she apologise to me for a change?" he rebutted, casting a furious look her way.

"Could it be that it's because you are usually the one who is wrong?" Minerva offered.

"Why do you always take her side? Why is it always my fault? Why is it that I'm the one with his hat in his hands? She knew perfectly well what I was like when she married me. I'm a possessive and demanding perfectionist. I have not changed," he harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe that's the problem, Severus. Maybe that's the problem," Minerva stressed. "Change is not death incarnate, you know. It simply says you are alive."

Again, Snape refused to look at her and fiddled with his nails some more. Minerva drew closer.

"Severus, like it or not, you have changed. Quite a lot, I might add," McGonagall began. "I've known you since you were a child of 11. I've watched you grow up and become a very powerful wizard. You're an exceptionally bright man, but at times you are such a dunderhead."

That made his head pop up and glare at her with his most menacing scowl. She just laughed.

"Don't try that scowl on me, Severus Snape. I know you too well for it to work," she chuckled. "Let's be reasonable. Go home and apologise to Hermione. I know she loves you and will take you back. I'll wager she's just as ready for you to come home, as all of Hogwarts is ready for you to go home. I've met Alexandra, you know. She's quite a lot like both her parents – stubborn and unyielding. That child is possessed of a mind of her own."

He just continued to glower.

"I mean it Severus. Go home. Put that quill down; tuck your glasses away; those papers can wait. I dare say the grades may improve if you do this when you are in a proper frame of mind. I would say 'screw up your courage,' but that would make you a Gryffindor and we all know how you feel about Gryffindors," she said with more laughter.

His head hit the desk with a chuckle, "I can't win, can I?"

"No married man can. I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now," Minerva said as she left with the wave of her hand. "Now go see to your family. We'll see you Monday morning."

A crystal kneazle would not suffice this time. He would swallowed his pride and knock on the door hoping that she'd let him in long enough to apologize for hovering and smothering her. He was going to tell her that he knew better but that it just got out of hand. He was not about to admit that he was frightened. Fear was for women or so he reckoned. Hermione was indeed just as happy to have him home when he came back. His immediate task was to deal with _his _daughter.

So Snape made his way to the Hogwarts gates then apparated to his front door and knocked. A bedraggled Hermione answered minutes later.

"It's about time you got back!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips. "What have you to say for yourself, Severus Snape?"

"I apologise Hermione," he said, eyes downcast. "You know I hover. It's part of me. I didn't want anything to happen as happened with Olivia."

"Accepted, now get in here and deal with that daughter of yours!" Hermione grabbed him and sent him toward Alexandra. "She's impossible…just like her father!"

"Nice to know I was missed," he sputtered as he dropped his cloak on a chair. "Alexandra? Daddy's home!"

Alexandra came racing through to him. She caught his legs and then demanded to be picked up. She hugged him and held to his neck for dear life.

"Mummy hates me!" she confided.

Severus looked at his daughter with amusement in his eyes, "No, sweetie, she doesn't. What makes you think she did?

"She wouldn't let me do what I wanted to," replied the child.

"And neither do I," he smirked. "So what did you do to make Mummy so mad?"

"Nothing," she said innocently as Hermione glowered from behind.

"Nothing?!" Hermione piped up. "She just destroyed the house is all!"

"Mmm," hummed Snape as he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Let's see if Daddy can calm his little Slytherin down with a good story and Mummy can take a break."

Snape took his daughter up to her room and read to her until she fell asleep in his lap, "_One down, one to go,_" he thought. He nestled her back in her bed.

He slipped up behind Hermione and took her in his arms, "I apologise for hovering. I was afraid that you might end up back at St. Mungo's again."

She moved her head to give him access to her neck, "Where's Alexandra?"

"Napping," he kissed her then turned her around to do it properly. With a smirk and a purr, "How about you and me take a little nap, too?"

"I missed you," Hermione mumbled between kisses.

After years of practice and no change to his wardrobe, she slipped his coat off easily, snapped off his cravat, and began working her way down his shirt buttons, trailing kisses as she went. Alexandra found her parents in bed asleep two hours later. She climbed on top of them and pried open her Daddy's eyes.

"You tired, Daddy?" she wanted to know.

He jerked his head out of her range, "Not any more. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry," she announced.


	12. Chapter 11 and epilogue

**Chapter 11 and Epilogue**

Nathaniel was born at home one snowy December morning three days after their fifth anniversary. Molly floo'd over with Poppy to perform midwifery duties for Hermione. The pregnancy as a whole had been problem free as was the delivery. Snape was presented with his son four hours after Hermione's water broke. His sense of wonder was in no way diminished even though this was number three. He took Nathaniel to Alexandra for _her _approval as he and Hermione had plotted. At first, Alexandra was simply not interested. She was much more interested in decorating her mother's _Witch Weekly_ with magic crayons. As Snape sat in the rocker that he usually shared with Alexandra, she moved in on them. She peeked around her father's shoulder to look at the newborn. Snape had his son tucked close to his chest.

Snape saw Alexandra out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. He scooted over to give her some room to climb into his lap. He moved the baby into the crook of his arm and let her snuggle under his other arm. He then brought the baby into their mutually formed laps for Alexandra to see. She did not pinch or poke at him but rather looked at him with wide-eyed wonder. She gently stroked his tiny hands and giggled. Then Snape leaned over and kissed his daughter's head and took a deep breath. A fourth child arrived two winters following Nathaniel. They named her Ophelia. This time there were no major battles over to hover or not to hover. Snape, while a slow learner when it came to relationships, had finally decided to control his own actions rather than try to control his wife. For her part, Hermione was mindful of his unexpressed feelings. She held her own bold nature in check so that her husband's feelings would be spared undue hardship.

After seven years of marriage, they were beginning to come to more and more understandings and fewer and fewer knock-down-drag-out fights that left both feeling terrible. Both learned how to put up with the little annoyances of differences without feeling the need to "fix" their partner. Snape remained at his core overbearing, demanding, and obsessive; but he did eliminate his hair-trigger temper at home. Hermione remained a know-it-all, fix-it-all at her core; however, she did lost her instantaneous response time for those traits. By the time the children went off to Hogwarts, the Snapes had found a quiet love even more engaging, more fulfilling, and deeper than the hot-and-heavy make love three times a day of the first months of their marriage. Snape even learned that saying, "I love you," to his wife and children would not destroy his image or ruin his reputation as Hogwart's most feared professor. He could even hold Hermione's hand in public. By that time, he was also able to weep openly when Professor Albus Dumbledore finally succumbed to old age. His body was returned to the crypt at the school.

An amazed Snape succeeded McGonagall as Deputy Headmaster as she was named Headmistress in Dumbledore's place. He gave the Head of House position to Draco Malfoy, who had returned after years away, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Percy Weasley was a no-nonsense Head of House for the Gryffindors. The next generation of wizards was beginning to assume leadership roles as they matured. Once all three Snape children were in Hogwarts, Hermione took up a position at the Ministry in Arithmancy. In time, her frank and honest style would move her up the ladder to Assistant Minister of Magic. It would also keep her from ever becoming Minister of Magic. When Snape was named McGonagall's successor, he was wise enough to select his opposite to be Deputy Headmaster. He knew that to be effective with the students and faculty, a more personable Deputy was required. He could never be the kindly grandfather-type Headmaster that Dumbledore had been, but he could choose someone who could fulfill that role. Professor Neville Longbottom had taken over the greenhouses for Professor Sprout many years ago. Longbottom balanced Snape perfectly.

Epilogue 

All the Snape children decided against careers in teaching. Alexandra followed her Uncles Harry and Ron into the auror field. It was unusual for a Slytherin to become auror, but there she was, possessed of her mother's drive and father's stealth. She became the perfect auror. Nathaniel, who was a model Gryffindor, had his father's talents for potions. He opened an apothecary in Diagon Alley. Everyone commented on how much Nathaniel was the spitting image of his father but were surprised by his mother's more loving and open personality. Ophelia, a Ravenclaw, followed her mother into the Ministry of Magic. She researched curse breaking together with her husband, Arthur Weasley, Ron's eldest son. Severus and Hermione together saw twelve grandchildren, four-dozen great-grandchildren, and over one hundred great-great-grandchildren. At the age of 127, Professor Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, died peacefully one night in his sleep next to his beloved Hermione. His body was laid to rest next to his infant daughter Olivia at The Burrow. Hermione found life without her equally beloved Severus too much to bear. Her grief sent her to an early grave at a mere 109, even though Nathaniel and his family moved into the Hogsmeade house to keep her company. Harry thought it was the bond of blood that kept her from getting over Snape's death. After all, the bond was unbreakable and bound them together for life and in death.


End file.
